Thoughtful
by SuperMint
Summary: Sometimes Hiro thinks his brain is far too big and he overthinks things. A somewhat sequel to I Never Knew. Rated T because some people are sensitive to references to/suggestions of non-het relationships.


Just another little oneshot. A slight continuation from I Never Knew, so reading that would be handy. A little bit of cute for the weekend.

* * *

There were new photos on the wall between the living room and Hiro's loft bedroom. He'd often stop to look at them; it was good to see Tadashi's face even though he was gone. One of the new additions was Tadashi with his friends. Honey Lemon had got a print made of one she'd found in her files. The five of them were hanging out somewhere, Tadashi was at the centre and it was a perfect image that captured something of them all. Aunt Cass had really loved the gift.

Another was a little special considering GoGo had made it and how little she shared emotions, it was a big deal. It was a framed copy of both photo-booth strips. The one Hiro had found in Tadashi's things and the one GoGo had kept. When she'd said that Tadashi had paid her back and then some for the teasing little kiss in his set of photos, she hadn't been exaggerating.

When she had given it to Aunt Cass they had both cried a bit, Hiro had withdrawn from that, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Comforting Aunt Cass was something he knew how to do, but there were still boundaries between him and GoGo. Lines he wasn't sure he was allowed to cross yet and that could have been one of them.

Reaching his room Hiro sat at his desk and ran over his plans for the next few days. He flicked a calendar up on his PC and checked entries. The date for the next day had a little emote added to it. A heart...

"Ugh, Valentine's Day, yeah." How could he forget that, with all the pink and red hearts about the place and the sickeningly saccharine cards and decorations in storefronts. He might be coming up to sixteen and nursing a crush but the whole hearts-and-candies routine was still stupid. Checking out the last assignment deadlines and group hangout sessions, he span on his chair when he finished.

It happened that he ended up facing the screen to Tadashi's half. Tadashi had loved all the cheese and kitsch of any holiday, the big dork. Though Hiro couldn't remember any serious Valentines efforts on his big brother's part.

It struck him then. Tadashi had not been able to have a Valentines with a girlfriend. That would have been a sight to see. Hiro could imagine just how nervous and dorky Tadashi would have been. Especially as it would have been a date with GoGo.

"Oh man... GoGo." Hiro sometimes hated his big brain. "GoGo had never got a Valentine's Day with Tadashi and she was still here to miss it. Yeah, she was tough and a little tetchy but everyone liked a little bit of fuss and romance right? Certainly on the one day of the year where nearly everyone was thinking about it. She'd already had missed at least one.

"Hiro! Dinner is ready!" Aunt Cass interrupted his line of thought as she yelled up. The scent of pizza wafted.

"Coming." Hiro shouted down, making his way to the lounge. Pizza meant they got to sit on the sofa balancing plates on their knees and teasing Mochi with dangling cheese and little chunks of meat. He sat down on his side of the sofa, Mochi was already in attendance, eyeing vantage points.

"Here we are; meat lovers with extra cheese." Aunt Cass handed over his plate and dropped into her seat beside him. "Ooh, this smells so good." She lifted a slice from her plate, Hiro did too. Mochi was already looking enraptured at the dangling threads of mozzarella.

As they ate Hiro pondered, on Valentine's and his idea for GoGo. He had to admit he'd had a bit of a crush on her. From about the time she'd pulled up outside the garage on a motorcycle and taken her helmet off _just so_, during the weeks he was working towards his presentation at SFIT. It honestly had probably been for Tadashi's benefit come to think of it, but _damn_; the younger Hamada hadn't been immune.

But this wouldn't be for his crush or any tentative ideas of a relationship (because come on, why would a gir- a woman in her twenties want to date a teenager?) this was because GoGo had never got a Valentines from his brother and Tadashi had never gotten to stumble his way through the gesture. "Aunt Cass?"

"Mmhmm?" She had a mouthful but they were used to communicating in 'eating-talk'.

"Do you know what makes a good Valentines?" Hiro waited for her to swallow, Baymax may know the Heimlich manoeuvre but he didn't want to make his aunt choke. He knew she'd have some ideas; she had received them in the past and probably would tomorrow. The guy who delivered the soda and coffee for the cafe had always left her a heart-shaped box of chocolates and the UPS lady who had a coffee at the cafe every day left a card each year. Heck, his aunt was in her thirties and now he, the kid she looked after, was old enough to be unsupervised so she could probably have a date, who was he to judge?

"Thinking of somebody then Hiro?" The grin she had was very smug. She'd made conclusions; he could see it in the gleam of her eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Hiro said quickly. "I was just thinking that Tadashi... He never got a chance to give GoGo anything, so she never had one from him and I guess I just over think things?" He trailed off into a mumble; embarrassed at the idea now he'd said it aloud, bowing his head. A hand on his arm made him look up again.

Aunt Cass' smile was softer now, proud not smug. "You're so sweet Hiro, and thoughtful. Don't let the world change that." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You want to give GoGo something I take it?"

"Yeah, but, for Tadashi too. His memory anyway." Hiro looked hopefully at her. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Candy and flowers." Cass gave him a squeeze. "Never fails; but something you've thought about too. Not just the old plastic rose and heart shaped chocolate. Anyone can just pick those up and hand them off."

"Great! Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro returned the hug. "So, you got any plans? I think the UPS Lady is nice." He grinned cheekily and started eating his pizza again while his aunt stammered and blushed and tried to form a coherent retort.

五

In his room again Hiro had to make a plan. He couldn't just give GoGo the gift, handing it over in person. He'd be a stammering wreck and she'd get the wrong idea from it and probably be cross. He couldn't leave it in her workstation at the Nerd-Lab, that would draw too much attention and GoGo wouldn't want that sort of attention, at all.

It left one option. Which meant someone else had to be involved in this. He took out his phone and tapped out a message. *Hey Honey, will you be able to help me with a surprise for GoGo tomorrow?*

The reply came in seconds. *Oooh Hiro's got some plans has he? Tell me! Tell me!* He could visualise her reactions from the words alone. It wouldn't be surprising if he'd hear about some sort of explosion of joy and pink-ness from her apartment block.

*Not even remotely what you're thinking Honey. I just wanted to do something nice, after Tadashi and everything...* Hiro replied. After the little offering of photos on Tadashi's grave, everyone saw it and then everyone knew. Honey had been inconsolable on behalf of her friends and taken more cheering up than GoGo.

*That is soo sweet of you Hiro. What help do you need?* This reply was a little easier to deal with. Hiro set about laying out the plan.

五

Honey was at the Nerd-Lab working late, her explosive shriek of joy had gone unheeded and only resulted in a single cloud of cyan smoke (harmless, really, honestly. The air filters took it all away... its fine...) maybe she shouldn't read messages when holding a loaded pipette over a full beaker. It would be easy to help Hiro with his plan, the details he had just shared.

GoGo didn't get up super early on a Saturday, her work shift started at nine so she would be up at eight instead of six. That gave Hiro time to get to their place and pass on the gifts before she could be around to object. Clearing away the last of the broken Pyrex, Honey was still smiling. 'He's just such a sweet little guy. Shaping up to be like his older brother.'

五

Hiro went to bed with a plan, he'd told Aunt Cass about it and she'd approved, Honey Lemon already knew it all and had been supportive. He set an alarm for the next morning. It would be an early start and it would be worth it.

五

Skateboard wheel bearings rolled with their low rumble, audible this early in the morning with so little foot and road traffic. Hiro liked it, he'd not been one for such starts but if it was this good he'd reconsider. It didn't take long to reach his destination, the Candy Store Aunt Cass used to take him to as a treat when he was a little kid. With any luck it was still the same. Outside was familiar, the same neon and painted candies, same lettering on the sign. He stopped and flicked up his skateboard.

The door was propped open and someone was sweeping. "Hello?" Hiro called in. A woman about the same age as his Aunt Cass stepped to the doorway.

"Well hello. Did someone forget to buy their Valentine's candy?" She looked amused.

"Sort of, yeah. Are you open yet?" Hiro put on his best cute look. It still looked just innocent enough for the puppy-dog effect but with the hint of charming that got ladies of a certain age smiling that knowing smile.

"It just so happens I am. I do quite good business opening early on this date." She winked. "Come in and make a choice. I can also advise that there's a flower shop at the next intersection north that is usually open bright and early." She set up the cash register.

"Thanks." Hiro grinned and began to browse. It was still pretty much how he remembered it, just a little smaller now he had grown. Packets, bags, boxes and tubs of candies lined the walls. They could be weighed out on request or purchased in a package. Scanning the displays and piles, trying to avoid the more hearts-'n'-love printed stuff he spotted a bag.

"Sugar Rush Bubblegum? Cool." The bag of pink, banana flavoured gum had cartoon racing drivers and cars printed all over it. The individual wrappers were printed like candy car wheels, with a chequered flag or medals. "These are perfect." He dropped them to the desk.

"Unusual, I have to say." The shopkeeper commented. "Though I think thoughtful or unique gifts leave a better impression." She took the cash and made the change. "Do you need a rosette or ribbon?"

"No thanks, this should be fine." He put the bag in his backpack. "Thank you!" He dropped his skateboard to the pavement and kicked off. "So, flowers at the next intersection right?" He checked his watch, there was still time.

The flower shop was open and the gaps in the display stand told him others had visited. There was a bucket of purple flowers just inside the florists. "Hi, how much for, uh, three of those crocuses?" Hiro pointed to the blooms, he knew the flowers from a book his mother had owned that was on Aunt Cass' shelf. While a little embarrassing that he knew the names, it did help towards his genius credentials.

"They're fifty cents each." The guy looked bored, obviously only on early for the money. "Dollar fifty."

"Great." Hiro plucked a darker purple three and handed over the coins. "Thanks."

五

Hiro moved quickly, skating through the park and along footpaths until he reached the street of his destination.

*Honey, is she in?* He shot off a text.

*Still in bed, you're safe to come up. I'll buzz you in! J* Honey replied.

The coast was clear, Hiro skated the last few yards to the apartment building door and tapped the keypad for the number of GoGo and Honey's place. The door duly opened. The elevator ride was slower than he'd wanted but there was still time.

Honey was at her door. "Quick! Her alarm is in five minutes! If she didn't sleep to the very second it goes off you'd be in trouble." She was smiling fit to burst though, so Hiro knew he'd done good.

"Here." He took the bag of gum and the three flowers from his rucksack, threading the crocuses through the rail tab. "It's nothing fancy, but it's something."

"Oh Hiro, it's so cute. Thank you so much for doing this." Honey tapped his cheek. "Now scoot! We want plausible deniability even if she figures it out right away." She waved him off and shut the door. Hiro returned to the elevator. The fuzzy warm feeling in his middle was totally worth this.

五

In the apartment Honey snuck to the door to GoGo's room. She listened out, there was no sound of movement or a wakeful housemate. Slipping the door open she placed the bag with the flowers attached onto GoGo's desk, opposite the bed. They would be one of the first things GoGo would see.

Suppressing the squees she so desperately wanted to shout, Honey decided that singing in the shower would be a good way to work off the excess energy. Before the alarm went off to wake GoGo, Honey was in her own room.

五

GoGo turned off her alarm with the slightest of groans. She was quick at waking up but it didn't mean she liked it. She yawned wide and made a cat-like stretch and a few more for her arms and spine until they clicked. "That's the stuff." Blinking she noticed something different about her room since the night before.

There was a pink bag and some purple flowers on her desk. "What?" She got out of bed and stepped to the desk, the pink bag was a plastic package of bubblegum. She smiled, the racing drivers and cars decorating it were a little cutesy, being candy themed, but it was a sweet gift. The three flowers were purple and fresh. "Who would do this?" She muttered, pulling the blooms free, they would need a little water. "There should be something I can use in this place..."

Every indication was that Honey had not been behind the gifts, her housemate was singing loudly in the shower and the flowers were fresh. They had to have been bought recently. GoGo took down a decorative vase from a shelf and filled it with water. Honey wouldn't mind her taking the thing for a while.

Back in her room she set the vase and its three flowers on the desk, sat back on her bed and regarded the gifts. So it wasn't Honey, whether the gesture was serious or just friendly, besides which most cards from the desk of Aiko Holguín involved more kittens and food with faces. It would not have been Wasabi, he hated gum, period. Fred... Fred would have gotten something that referenced comic books or Power Rangers. Plus the fact she was sure he was terrified of her.

The whole gesture, flowers and gum themed to racing, was so very _Tadashi_.

"That kid is unbelievable..." GoGo smirked, realising who was behind it. She was going to figure out some way to tease Hiro about it though, to keep things square.

五

After breakfast and a shower and a very evasive Honey Lemon, GoGo was dressed and ready to get to her job. She paused to grab a pack of gum from her stash when she noticed the bag again. "Might as well try some." She opened it, careful not to split the bag, selected some wrapped pieces and shoved most of them in her pocket bar one. "One for the road." The wrapper didn't stick to the gum, always a good thing, and the shiny pink candy looked pretty standard. As she popped the gum in her mouth she noticed a sticker inside the wrapper.

GoGo had an idea how to let Hiro know that she'd guessed. Taking the stairs two at a time (elevators took too long) she couldn't help but smile. The gum was good, the day was fine and tips today were always great. The best part was she'd received a gift today and wasn't just delivering them.

五

Monday, back in class, Hiro enjoyed his lectures for the most part and afterwards made his way to Nerd-lab. He had some new things to work on, solutions to problems and inspiration had been building up in his head again. Everyone was in except Fred who had some voluntary work, Hiro dodged past GoGo's spot and avoided Honey just until he could gauge what reaction his gift had had.

Entering his lab, Hiro got pretty engrossed in his work, tablet in hand and a holographic interface projected across the room. Baymax was in his case charging, ready if Hiro needed him.

With the big friendly robot packed away, there was nothing to alert him to the entry of someone. He was so engrossed in his tablet display that it wasn't until the very moment someone slapped something to the back of it that he noticed.

"Aah!" Hiro jumped, shocked.

There was a *pop* and a deadpan look to meet him. "I figured you out wonder boy." GoGo smirked, span on her heel and walked from the room.

Hiro was surprised to find a new sticker on the back of his tablet, a racing number 5 that had the slightest hint of banana scent. "I guess the gum had a prize in the wrapper." Hiro grinned. He saluted the cap, Tadashi's cap, hanging on a robot arm. "Duty fulfilled bro."

If anyone noticed that GoGo's bike had a sticker an exact match to the one on Hiro's favourite tablet, no one made comment.

Honey was a little disappointed that she couldn't have some of the stickers too, but GoGo and Hiro had sworn her to secrecy (separately, of course). She did help GoGo press the flowers before they wilted though.

五

The gesture was appreciated for what it was, Hiro concluded, when the sticker had been the only indication that GoGo knew it was a gift from him. They continued as friends, but just a little closer. In fact, bar Baymax, GoGo was his best friend.

Hiro was happy with that.

* * *

Some notes:

The Cover is something I made myself in a photochopping programme, the character is Sino-Japanese for 6. It looked neat and between Blade Runner, Fifth Element and all the Anime and Manga I stuffed my teen years with, well, an Asian infused future is always a design aesthetic I enjoyed.

Two little shout-outs to the last two Disney films, they aren't hard to miss really.

五 is 5 in Sino-Japanese, spoken as Go. (Which is why Speed Racer is called Go in the original Japanese). I thought it made a neat line-break substitute and is all meta too.

I'm also going to talk about UPS Lady and Soda guy: I mentioned in my Frozen fanfics that I am happily Bi and in this super future world of San Fransokyo I think people are quite open and happy for love to be love and anyone can be attracted to someone regardless of gender. Lets say Hiro thinks Aunt Cass likes the UPS Lady better eh? ;) If there is enough requests I might add a little coda to this story for Aunt Cass' Valentine's Day.

I listened to a lot of Greek Fire while I was writing (why did it take me this long to find them?) and you should too!

The photo from Honey Lemon is:  post/98731232809/hxneylemon-the-picture-in-the-book-was -do the thing to get there or if that is too tough, TvTropes - Big Hero 6 -"Heartwarming" the page has a link in the Meta section called "Friends". The photobooth strips are mine own invention but fanartists are welcome to message me for what I envisioned.

I still can't find the Art Book but I'm collecting the stickers. My sister and I saw the film again (in 3D!) with the cinema screen to ourselves so we could geek-out and spot things and chatter to each other, which was awesome.

There is a longer fic planned, it will arrive soon.

No, I have not abandoned Frozen my readers there, I am just trying to wrangle them into something resembling a story I am happy with!

So, rate, review and stay cool!


End file.
